Patent Document 1 proposes a card game machine which, from among a plurality of player cards having individual data written on the back thereof, chooses and places a predetermined number of cards to organize a team on a playing field, reads the data of each placed player card using an image sensor, forms a game image corresponding to the read data and displays it on a display. This card game machine is capable of changing the arrangement of player cards on a playing field and thereby giving an instruction for a change in the position or formation of each player. Hence, the competitive level as a team can be varied, thereby realizing a diverse game.
In the card game machine according to Patent Document 1, however, the position of each player card is changed on a playing field to vary the position or formation of each player, thereby changing the competitive level as a team, merely for the purpose of playing a team game. In short, no change is made in information on individual players related to games.
In addition, the card game machine according to Patent Document 1 requires a game player to possess at least a predetermined number of player cards to execute a card game. In order to have an advantage in a two-person game, the player wants to possess a player card having a greater ability value as individual data written in the card. However, the level of such ability data of individual data written in a player card differs for each player card, and in general, the player is more likely to possess a player card having a greater ability if possessing more player cards. Hence, the number of possessed player cards determines the advantage of a two-person game, thereby spoiling the motivation to the card game of a game player having fewer player cards or less likely to possess a player card having a greater ability value. This tendency is more conspicuous especially if player cards are hard to obtain.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-301264